(OLD) CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears
CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears is the second episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. This episode is currently unfinished. Transcript Pen: Hey Snowball, ain’t it sad that we’re on different teams? Snowball: Yeah! I wish we could be on the same team. Pen: That would fix things. Cherries (1): over Snowball, what are you doing? Pen: Well, Snowball had the idea of - covers his mouth Snowball: Haha! Yes, yes. Cherries (2): What’s going on here? Pen: He just longed to - covers his mouth Snowball: Haha! Oh, I-it’s so boring you would despise it, teehee. Cherries (1): No. We want to know. Pen: away Snowball’s hand HE WANTS TO SWITCH TEAMS! is silent Snowball: PEN! Cherries (1): W-Why don’t you like being on our team? Cherries (2): We only want to help! Snowball: Oh, it’s just I want to be with - Cherries (1): Spikey Ruler, I know! She’s a better team captain! Cherries (2): She really is! Go be on her team! Snowball: No. I want to say something. Pen: Snowball? Snowball: If you want to be a good team captain, do not doubt yourself. I think you’re amazing team captain. Cherries (1): You do? Snowball: Spikey Ruler’s a bossy bot. Cherries (2): So, you want to stay? Snowball: Yes! Cherries (1): Yay! Wahoo! Everyone! Snowball was going to leave our team, but he didn’t! Soap: That’s good! Fire Exity: I would miss him! Glovey: Well, well, well... Fire Exity: What? Glovey: ooh la laa. Somebody’s got a crush. Fire Exity: Hey, shut up! camera moves to the other team Spikey Ruler: Look! They’re going for the elimination! Blue Tetramino: Do I look like I care? Spikey Ruler: I was saying it to the people that care. Blue Tetramino: Well, I don’t! Donut: Do you care about anything? Balloony: No, I don’t think he does! -1: You’re right! He literally has no soul! Blue Tetramino: SHUT UP! -1: He has 4 Tetris blocks. What else is 4? His IQ. Pen: OOOOOHHHHHH DAMN THAT’S A SPICY ONE! camera pans to the elimination Question Box: Welcome, Cool Crew. Your team lost it’s cool last episode. Suitcase: Yeah, we didn’t do that good. Fire Exity: I heard that the plan that Pen and Broken Bone used was unstoppable! Lightbulb: It was. They could whoosh around and push ya in a pillar! Fire Exity: That’s a description of a good plan. Pea: Or cheating! Knife: Cheating? Yeah. They probably cheated. They cheated so they could eliminate YOU! Pea: Please, no don’t hurt me!! Question Box: Okay, let’s announce the votes. Everyone apart from Snowball, Pea and Knife are safe. The prizes today are boxes of grapes! Marker: Yum! eats hmmm, these seem off. Question Box: Oh, I ran an experiment on those. Marker: Yuk! them away, and they land on Soap’s head Soap: EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! picks them up, and they zoom into the distance Broken Bone: Whoa, What was up with Soa- gets hit with the grapes Ew! Why are there half eaten grapes in my face!? Question Box: Okay, Snowball. You got 1 vote. Snowball: Yeah! I don’t want to eat these though. Grapes are for wimps! Pea: Wait, I’m in the bottom two? What did I do wrong? Knife: Everything. Your size, your colour, Pea: pfft. Question Box: Out Of Knife And Pea, Knife: ooooooo.... Question Box: Pea is Safe. Pea: Oh my god! I was so nervous! MAN! Knife: What? I’m eliminated? Guess there is no place for a jerk like me. People deserve the powers more, I guess. Question Box: Let’s fling you to the cloud chamber! is flung to the cloud chamber Pea: Good riddance! Glovey: Aw man, he’s gone! Snowball: Don’t worry. We can be bros! Glovey: Gnarly! first bump, and the camera turns to The Imaginators. Spikey Ruler: Okay, new challenge, another victory! Broken Bone: You seriously think we’ll win again? Spikey Ruler: Of course not! Pen: Wait, Wha- Spikey Ruler: With that mindset! Just think, you worked wonders last episode! When you put your mind to it, you can do amazing things! Broken Bone: That’s true, but the challenge is always unexpected. We have little time to practice! Pen: Huh, Yeah. Candy Corn: I think the challenge is a race! Broken Bone: That’s.. really unoriginal. Question Box doesn’t want his show to have a bad reputation by having one of the least imaginative challenges in all of Object Shows. -1: Um, okay? Candy Corn: No! Race Challenges are epic! -1: Yeah! Candy Corn: More epic than you!! Spikey Ruler: Oh my! That’s uncalled for. comes along Marker: Hellooooo! Ready to lose hard? Donut: Who asked YOU to come over? Marker: Cherries, actually. They want me to diss you. -1: This’ll be absolutely epic! Pen: Show us your roast. -1: Yeah! Marker: Well, you’re going to lose with your boring character of a team captain! Pen: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Marker: Nice, the only personality trait. Cherries will burn you to ashes! Pen: OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Marker: The Imaginators? More like the Idiotic Fakers! Pen: OOOOOOOOOOH! Donut: Hey! We don’t need your mean insults! Marker: Can your stupid team captain make a comeback? Spikey Ruler: Well, um... Uhh.... You’re... away in tears Marker: Well, there should be a new team captain. Pen: Broken Bone should be our leader! Broken Bone: But, why? Spikey Ruler: DON’T TAKE ME OUT OF TEAM CAPTAIN! Pen: Fine, we won’t. Broken Bone: But, if we lose again, we’ll think about it. Spikey Ruler: sigh ok. Question Box: Everybody! It’s challenge time! It is another competition between the two teams. However, it is a shooting contest. There will be a crazy amount of ammo balls on the floor that 7 of the team’s contestants will collect for the other 2 to fire. Shoot someone to kill them. The first team to have all of their members die loses! Lightbulb: Are you gonna do a clicky click so we can begin? Question Box: Good Question. clicks his fingers, and the arena appears. Snowball: Woah! Question Box: Pick 2 people to be firing, Team Captains! Spikey Ruler: Broken Bone, you can fire! Oh, and you, Blue Tetramino. Broken Bone: I’ll take em down, I guess. Blue Tetramino: THEY’LL GET CREAMED! Broken Bone: That’s the spirit, I suppose. Cherries (1): We’ll pick one each. Cherries (2): Sounds good! Cherries (1): I’ll pick Lightbulb! Lightbulb: Yeah! We’ll win! Cherries (2): I’m picking Snowball. Glovey: Aw, man. Why not me? Question Box: BEGIN! of the ammo balls fall onto the ground, and Balloony rushes to get 5. Balloony: I’m coming, Broken Bone! Blue Tetramino: Hurry up, slowpoke! Balloony: I’m here! chucks the ammo into the ammo basket, and then the camera pans to Broken Bone using them Broken Bone: Take this. fires a ball at Soap, but she dodges Soap: Phew. Fire Exity: That was a quick move! Good job! Soap: I’m getting that ball! And 2 others, I guess. runs to the basket, but is pushed out of the way by Pen Pen: Haha! Soap: Hey! Give me back my balls! Pen: Come get em’! Soap: FINE. runs towards him and kicks him in the back Pen: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH! runs around in pain, and gets hit Snowball: Oh Yeah! Lightbulb: That’s one of them out. Blue Tetramino: Run Away, cause ya’ll gonna die! 3 balls, but they miss Suitcase: Hah! Good try. Blue Tetramino: GRRRRRR! Come back here! fires once more, and hits Suitcase Suitcase: Oh no! Green Face: Ha-ha! comes along and takes Suitcase’s 5 ammo Broken Bone: This is quite fun! Blue Tetramino: It’s so satisfying when you hit someone. hits Glovey Like that! Question Box: Just a reminder guys, the other shooters can be hit too! Lightbulb: Cool! If one of them’s out, we have it in the bag! Blue Tetramino: DUCK!! Tetramino and Broken Bone duck down, and blindly fire a ball. It just misses Soap. Soap: Woah! I was nearly out again! Fire Exity: Let’s supply them with more balls! -1: Hah. I have an idea. dodges 2 balls, and runs into Snowball and Lightbulb’s base. He steals some of their balls and makes a run for it. -1: Haha! Lightbulb: What the fandangos? Is that allowed? Snowball: QUESTION BOX! -1 stole our ammo! Question Box: That’s perfectly allowed. Pea: Luckily, I won’t get hit since I’m small. Lightbulb: That’s bringing irony your way, y’know! Pea: Oh, Yeah. Lightbulb: Well, RUN! Snowball: People are going down! fires a ball, and it hits -1. -1: NO-NESS! scene cuts to Question Box, sitting outside of the arena, when [[! Block] comes.] Question Box: ! Block? What are you doing here? ! Block: Oh, I just came to say that your show seems average. Question Box: Come on! It’s better than that! ! Block: I’ve watched it, and I haven’t voted, because that would annoy the viewers. Question Box: Yeah. I’ve seen that. ! Block: Whatever! If you want to improve the show, you need a good co-host like me! Question Box: You, want to co-host? ! Block: Yeah! Then your show can rise above average. Question Box: Stop calling my show average! ! Block: Whatever! So, can I be a co-host? Question Box: Absolutely. camera pans to the contestants fighting still. Candy Corn: Broken Bone! Ya need more ammo? Broken Bone: No, we have a good amount. But still, give us some! Candy Corn: Okay! dodges a ball, but gets scared Eek-a-boing-sizzle! Broken Bone: Um, okay? Blue Tetramino: Oh my gosh, Candy Corn! You’re so weird! Candy Corn: Hmph. Nobody asked you. Balloony: Now’s not the time for roasting! They have their game on! Snowball: Time to die! shoots a bullet, that goes through Donut’s Hole, bounces off of the place that The Imaginators are firing, and into Green Face’s hand. They all stop. Green Face: Question Box!! I just caught a ball that was in mid-air. What does that mean? Question Box: enters it means the firer is out. Snowball: What? COME ON!! Question Box: Too bad. leaves the area he was firing at. Lightbulb: Who else will fire now? Fire Exity: I will. Question Box: No, you won’t. Fire Exity: Oh, man! Question Box: Also, we have a new co-host! I’ll show you after the challenge. Lightbulb: Resume fight! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! shoots a ball, and Balloony is hit Balloony: Ah, no! dies Spikey Ruler: Come on, Guys! We can do this! Green Face: Yeah! We won last time! Broken Bone: Only because of me. Spikey Ruler: Well, we need to work as a team! Blue Tetramino: Hey Broken Bone, you go for Marker, and I’ll try and get take out Pea! Broken Bone: Okay then. fires a ball, and it misses. Blue Tetramino: Come here, Pea! A ball that’s bigger than you! Pea: Eek! This is so scary! runs away, but trips and falls Blue Tetramino: Time to die! shoots a ball, and Pea dies Broken Bone: Nice work, dude! Blue Tetramino: Thanks! Spikey Ruler: Tetramino! That’s not like you. Blue Tetramino: Oh Whatever! I’m taking down those chumps. Soap: Hey! Don’t shoot me! I’m just supplying ammo for my team! picks up a ball, and throws it. It doesn’t get far. Fire Exity: What are you doing? You’ll become a target! Soap: Oh no. GAHHHH! runs away, and jumps over a ball, but then stumbles into another Fire Exity: No! Guess I have to do this myself. runs and dodges all of the balls coming her way, and jumps into the place where Snowball is. She starts firing Lightbulb: What are you doing? Fire Exity: Saving the team. Question Box: enters Sorry, you are not saving the team. I already told you not to do that. In fact, instead of saving the team, you have just doomed the team. Cherries (1): Doomed? Cherries (2): How? Question Box: Well, because of your acts, you have disqualified your team. What a shame. Lightbulb: FIRE EXITY! Fire Exity: S-sorry, g-guys... Lightbulb: WE DON’T WANT YOU ON OUR TEAM! Marker: Yeah! Go make your own team! Question Box: She can do that, actually. She just can’t do it now, otherwise she’ll escape an elimination she just caused. Well then, we have our losers! I might as well get CFOS Is Good Sign to recover the dead contestants. CFOS Is Good Sign: Someone say my name? Question Box: Yeah, can you recover the dead contestants? CFOS Is Good Sign: Sure! recovers everyone Suitcase: Phew. Soap: Did we win? Broken Bone: No. Fire Exity made your team get disqualified. Soap: What!? Blue Tetramino: Yeah. The idiot tried to take Snowball’s place when he was dead, even though she was told not to, and then she lost it for her team for cheating! Fire Exity: What a load of rubbish! We won! Marker: No, we lost. Soap: You seriously did that, Fire Exity? Fire Exity: Please! I can explain! Soap: OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! screen turns blue, and a flash appears, with Fire Exity looking upset, with tears in her eyes Fire Exity: Why? runs away, in tears Lightbulb: I don’t blame you. I would’ve done the same. Soap: Yeah. Screw her. Question Box: Anyways, you guys, meet ! Block! ! Block: Hey, Guys! I’m the new co-host! Pen: Hello, ! Block! You look like Question Box. -1: I was like, gonna say that! ! Block: Well, I’m his older brother. Candy Corn: Well, I’m g-glad we have a co-host! ! Block: I’m glad to meet all of you! Question Box: And I suppose the viewers are glad that now they can vote on who in The Cool Crew should be eliminated! VOTE IN THE COMMENTS USING A LETTER IN SQUARED BRACKETS THAT IS NEXT TO THE CHARACTER YOU WANT TO BE ELIMINATED. THE CONTESTANT WHO GETS THE MOST VOTES WILL BE SENT TO THE CLOUD CHAMBER, ALONG WITH XBOX LOGO AND KNIFE. *Cherries: A *Pea: B *Glovey: C *Marker: D *Lightbulb: E *Suitcase: F *Fire Exity: G *Soap: H *Snowball: I Stinger Fire Exity: sigh I’m a loser. Suitcase: Hey, Fire Exity. Fire Exity: Hello. Suitcase: I know you just wanted to help. And hey - if you’re going to make your own team, I’ll join. Fire Exity: Hmm, Good to know. Thanks for supporting me. Suitcase: No problem! looks to them in the distance Soap: THEY’RE. GOING. DOWN. Category:CFOS Category:Episodes Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230